trauma_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solaire Nyxalith
Personality Solaire is a sunny young girl who has an optimistic, if a bit naive, outlook on everything in life. She's constantly curious about the world around her and will take any opportunity she can to learn. She sees the best in people and is far too trusting for her own good, but is able and willing to defend herself once she actually sees something as a threat. Appearance Solaire's youth is apparent in all of her features, especially due to her being a half-elf. Her eyes are wide and are a dark brown, and her golden hair flows nearly to her tailbone when it's let down. Her dark eyebrows reveal her 'natural' hair color, as that was the color hair she had been born with. However, within a few hours of her birth, it had shifted into the bright blonde she has today. The jacket she wears is taken from her half-brother's closet, and she does her best to keep it as nice as she can. It's one of her most closely guarded possessions. -- Due to her continued diligence in her mission, Pelor gifted Solaire another physical shift- white markings that wrap around her whole body, glowing ever-so-softly, and white streaks of pure light through her hair. This glowing can be stopped with a clap, though the markings and white strands still remain on her skin. History Solaire has always had a sheltered life. Most of what she's learned about anything outside of the castle is from books, bards, or from listened-into conversations her parents had with other important figures throughout the lands. She studied magic, as is the case for most children in their land, but only did so to hide the fact that she could already innately cast due to a blessing from Pelor as an infant. She's received dreams and visions from him before but has kept it hidden as her family and the kingdom follows Silvanus, and is terrified to find out what they would think of her should they find out she not only follows a different diety but has been chosen by him to fulfill some kind of mission. She dreads the day they might find out despite her best efforts. She collected as many resources as she could to help herself as she traveled forth into the world, leaving behind only a note for her family and a separate one for her friends to let them know she was alright and would keep in contact as much as she could. When she left she started going by her mother's maiden name to avoid recognition as she traveled further and further from the castle and the kingdom she'd grown up in. Relationships Valis Terimen and Sean Kane To say she's fallen in love with her best friend is a bit of an understatement, as she's actually fallen in love with both of them. The three have grown up together, Valis and Sean both belonging to nearby noble houses that visited the castle on a daily basis. Valis originates from an elven household who's known her father's family for generations. She is the epitome of elven traditions and upholds them to the best of her ability because of her upbringing. Sean is another half-elf that was born a few years before Solaire, and although his family isn't as close to hers as Valis's is, he's over fairly often and Solaire finds comfort in confiding her insecurities about being a half-elf to him. Unfortunately for her, both are already arranged to marry each other, and this made it easier for her to leave the both of them when it came time to do her mission. Wendi Coran Wendi has attended to Solaire for nearly her entire life, as she did for Solaire's brother when he was younger. She's a wood-elf that acts more like a mother than anything, and is willing to crack down on Solaire's shenanigans if she catches her in the act of doing anything too 'unprincess-like'. Wendi is also the only one Solaire has confided in about her attraction to both Valis and Sean. Alabastor Tallon Alabastor is the castle's head guard. He delegates patrols, sets up troops, and keeps near the king and queen at almost all times to ensure their safety. Naturally, Solaire clung to him to learn as much as she could about what was happening during meetings and the such. While he usually managed to keep his tongue and kept a stoic and somewhat strict appearance to try and deter her, he did have a soft spot for her and would often humor her by pretending not to notice when she was listening in to conversations or sneaking around the castle at times she wasn't supposed to. Solaire knows the grumpy tough-guy act is all a facade, and knows that he'd do anything for her at a moments notice. Abilities Race= Half-Elf -Darkvision -Advantage on magical charming, immunity to sleep magic -Elvish, Common, Sylvan -Fey Ancestry |-|Class= Sorcerer -Favored by the Gods -Flexible Casting -Metamagic (Twinned Spell, Empowered Spell, Quicken Spell) -Empowered Healing |-| Miscellaneous= -Celestial -Lucky (Feat) -Distant Spell, Destructive Wave (Gained through Training from Tyrus) Trivia * Solaire is mildly allergic to pollen. Respirit let her know what this was! * Solaire's favorite candy is Pop Rocks. No one knows how she has a seemingly endless supply of them. * As is the tradition in the royal family, Solaire's name was not to be officially decided until the sunrise following her birth. It was originally going to be an elven name, but Solaire's mother eventually convinced her father to give her a more human name so she could more easily connect and please the human population of Albiryn. They had planned on Clementine, but after Pelor gave Alicia a vision that this child had a greater destiny involving him, her mother named her Solaire instead as a small homage to him. Category:Klosseipa Category:Player Characters Category:DnD Category:Lei